Tag Only Works If You Chase Me
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: Sasuke used to be sure of of his power over Naruto, of Naruto's love. But what happens when Naruto stays out too late after a mission with Kiba? Will Sasuke still be so sure? Sasunaru Narusasu. contains yaoi.


Tag Only Works If You Chase Me

*Author's Note: This story was a request from JulietUchiha who gave me the outlines for the plot and the pairing. I hope you like it!*

Naruto ducked under the awning of Ichiruka's to enter the small restaurant, smiling cheerfully as the pretty waitress, Ayame, greeted him. The years had changed many things about Naruto, first stretching his height and making him look rather gangly, then filling out his muscles to match his new stature, but his smile was not one of them. Naruto sat down on one of the stools and let the familiar scent of simmering ramen wash over his senses, bringing with it a surge of nostalgia. Naruto had always come to Ichiruka's after his missions to reward himself when he was younger, but now that he was an Anbu, he came here afterwards to comfort himself. It was his safe place, filled with happy memories of guzzling down unhealthy amounts of ramen with his friends, and now he relied heavily on it. He needed somewhere he felt safe like this. He needed somewhere he could leave it all behind.

"The usual?" asked Ayame with a wink as she smiled fondly at Naruto. In years past, Ayame would have left out a gesture as flirtatious as a wink, but time had turned Naruto into quite an attractive young man, and while she couldn't quite get the memories of Naruto as a child out of her head enough to actually pursue the blonde, a wink seemed appropriate.

"Yes, please." Naruto replied with a polite grin, not registering the wink at all. Truth was, Naruto was too caught up in his own thoughts to really notice much that was going on around him. It had been happening more and more recently, getting stuck in his own head like that. Naruto absent mindedly picked up the pair of chopsticks in front of him, sliding the thin pieces of wood out of their paper casing to twirl them between his fingers.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto dropped the chopsticks in surprise, turning towards the source of the greeting. A warm grin spread over Naruto's face as he saw Kiba pushing aside the cream fabric of the awning to enter the restaurant.

"Wasn't expecting you back so soon, mate." said kiba as he gave Naruto a friendly slap on the back.

"Well, things went smoother than we anticipated." Naruto remarked nonchalantly, but his fingers clutched the fabric of his pants in desperate fists under the counter. Luckily for Naruto, Kiba quickly left the subject of Naruto's mission behind in favor of more mundane things. That was the nice thing about Kiba; when Naruto was with him he didn't have to worry about what he had done, how they never told him enough about who they ordered him to kill, how he still killed them anyways. He could just pretend all those problems didn't exist with Kiba. They both could.

"Hey," Kiba remarked as Ayame presented Naruto with his much anticipated bowl of ramen, "you wanna go grab a drink after this?" Naruto smiled as the steam rising in lazily looping spirals from his ramen caressed his face and said, "Sure." before digging in enthusiastically. It would be good to get away from it all for a night.

~-2-~

Sasuke sat glaring at the angles of the closed door in a brooding silence. Pale fingers drummed out their impatient mantra against his clothed knee as Sasuke finally tore his eyes from the door to glance down at his watch: 1:30 A.M. As stupid as it sounded, Sasuke still expected Naruto to jump for joy every time Sasuke came home to him. As though, since Naruto had tried to hard to bring Sasuke back for so long, he should still feel that thrill of victory every time Sasuke pushed open the very door he was now glowering so intently at. But this time, Naruto wasn't even home to appreciate Sasuke's return. Sasuke knew Naruto had returned from his mission hours ago, so where was he? Why hadn't the blonde rushed home immediately to see that Sasuke was indeed still here for him?

Sasuke's annoyed thoughts were disrupted by the clatter of a key in the lock and then a click as the door was unlocked and swung open to reveal the tired figure of Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he jerked the key out of the lock and stared in wide-eyed confusion at Sasuke, "Why are you sitting in the dark like this?" Sasuke stood up, his fingers finally ceasing their incessant tapping as he glared resentfully at Naruto. Naruto slowly closed the door, keeping his eyes on Sasuke as the dark haired boy took several long strides across the room until he was right in front of Naruto.

"Where were you?" Sasuke demanded, frowning down at Naruto's bewildered features.

"I was just out getting drinks with Kiba is all. Celebrate the end of a grueling mission, ya know?" Naruto said placatingly, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shrugged the hand off, crossing his arms angrily in front of his chest. When Sasuke had been away from Konoha seeking his revenge, he had reveled in the power he had over Naruto. How hard Naruto had trained to bring him back, how Sasuke had taken up so much of Naruto's thoughts the blonde could seldom think about anything else, how Sasuke had always known Naruto was out there chasing him, looking desperately for him to bring him back had given Sasuke a fierce sense of security. It had wrapped him in a complete sureness about Naruto's love for him. Sasuke had felt so safe like that. But ever since Sasuke had returned to Konoha, Naruto's obsession over him, his constant worry, had calmed down, and Sasuke would be damned if he was going to let his hold over Naruto diminish to the point where the other boy could think about men besides Sasuke like Kiba.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pushing the blonde forcefully against the smooth wood of the door. He needed to feel that fear from Naruto again, that fear of losing Sasuke, of meaning nothing to him, of being unable to bring him back. Naruto's fear had made him feel powerful, feel safe, feel loved. Sasuke nipped harshly at Naruto's lower lip before pressing his lips needily against the other boy's. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut, lifting his arms to wrap them tenderly around Sasuke's shoulders, but this just made Sasuke growl, pulling away to bite Naruto's neck reprimandingly, and making the blonde gasp. Tender was not what Sasuke had in mind.

Sasuke trailed angry kisses along Naruto's collarbone, reaching down to jerk the blonde's pants off of his hips and onto the floor in one smooth motion. Ninja skills came in handy sometimes. Sasuke grabbed the jut of Naruto's hip, his sharp nails etching fine scratches into the boy's tan skin, while his other hand reached down to stroke Naruto's now exposed cock. Naruto moaned, leaning his head back against the surface of the door as he enjoyed the sensation of Sasuke caressing his growing erection.

Suddenly, Naruto yelped as he was forcefully spun around, having to reach out quickly to brace his hands against the door so as to not smash his face into the wood. There was a soft, phlegmy noise as Sasuke spat into his hand and then a slippery digit was pressing against Naruto's puckered entrance. Naruto gasped slightly as the finger penetrated him, sliding in faster than was comfortable with such an inadequate form of lube. Sooner than Naruto was really ready for, a second spit coated finger pressed its way into him and he grimaced in pain as Sasuke began to scissor his pale fingers inside of the blonde, stretching the boy's passage. Then one of Sasuke's fingers brushed against something inside of Naruto and he moaned harshly, arching back into Sasuke's hand. This was all of the invitation Sasuke needed, and soon he had extracted his fingers from Naruto to replace them with something larger.

Naruto bit his lip, his face contorting in pain as Sasuke slowly pushed into him. Usually Naruto would have complained about just using spit as lube, which dried quickly and thus caused him much more pain upon penetration, but something in Sasuke's eyes earlier kept him quiet. He had looked almost scared, desperately scared. As Naruto adjusted to the feeling of being stretched and the pain began to ebb away to be replaced by ripples of pleasure, moans dripped from his parted lips. Distorted and contorted versions of Sasuke's name spilled from his throat with each gasped breath, but Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto twisted slightly to peer over his shoulder at Sasuke. The other boy looked so serious, so angry as he frowned down at the arch of Naruto's spine. A convoluted myriad of emotions flickered across Sasuke's face, the pleasure he was feeling blurring with frustration and fear. Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in concern, but he didn't say anything about it as Sasuke pounded even harder into him. Faster and faster Sasuke slammed into him, until their gasped breaths grew in volume enough to fill the apartment and the pair were spilling over the edge, Naruto's cum splashing onto the door and his own stomach, and Sasuke's pouring hotly into Naruto. The pair stayed still for a moment, just listening to each other's ragged pants before Naruto finally murmured, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing." muttered Sasuke as he leaned forward to suck on the back of Naruto's neck, smiling with a fierce thrill when he saw the red mark he had left behind: a symbol of his ownership over the blonde, "You're just mine is all."

Naruto stepped forward, slipping Sasuke's growingly flaccid penis out of him and grimacing at the slick feeling of the other boy's cum trickling out of him and down his thighs before turning around to face Sasuke.

"Yes," he said assuredly, "I am. I always have been. Surely you haven't forgotten how much I went through to bring you back to me." Sasuke was silent, but the anger and fear drained from his face, leaving behind the faint glisten of relieved tears in the boy's eyes. "I went through too much to get you to ever lose you without a fight." whispered Naruto as he gently kissed a tear off of Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's warm blue eyes and said quietly, "I'm sorry, sorry I made you feel afraid like this. It's…" he trailed off for a second, searching for the right word to describe the feeling before continuing, "terrible."

"Which is why neither of us should ever have to feel it again. No one is going anywhere. We're both right here, right within reach." Sasuke nodded at Naruto, gazing intently into the blonde's eyes before smiling tenderly and letting Naruto wipe away the tears clinging to the sharp line of his jaw.

No one was going anywhere. Not anymore.

*Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Please review with any feedback! Also, if anyone has any requests for a story or even just a couple, please let me know. Thank you! I hope this lived up to your expectations JulietUchiha!*


End file.
